The Tarot Alchemist
by Loulie613
Summary: A FMA:B fanfic, please be gentle, enjoy, and R&R!
1. Chapter 1

...Young Volcanoes...

Abby sat on the bench, taking out her cards and looking at them. She looked around to see if there was anybody in hearing range. When she was satisfied she started to speak " Ok guys... what do we do now?". She started to shuffle the cards. When she was done she took the first three cards and layed them face down. She set the others in her teal trench coat pocket.

The first card showed a tiger, _The Guardian of Branches A.K.A. The King of Wands._ This card reminded her alot of her adoptive father, Roy Mustang. She smiled at the thought of getting to see him again. She flipped the next card, a moth, _The Omen of Death A.K.A Death. _This made her get a quesy feeling in her gut, She quickly flipped the next one, the salamander, _Two of Branches A.K.A. Two of Wands._ She sighed in relief, that card meant choosing two different paths, that means that she could stop something bad from happening.

That's when the station inercom came on **" Train 613 is about to leave for Central, passengers have five minutes to get a ticket."**. She jumped up, collected the three cards, and ran to the ticket booth. From what the man could tell, she was 13, thick, curly, brown, shoulder length hair, wearing a black tank-top, jean kapris, teal converse, weird cards, and a teal trench coat.

" One ticket to Central please.". He handed her the ticket, as she ran off she turned around " Oh, and before I forget, the cards said the baby's going to be fine, ...your welcome!". Earlier she saw the man on the phone with a look of horror on his face. She did a simple two card reading, the jellyfish, _Five of Shells A.K.A. Five of Cups,_and the stork, _Ace of Feathers A.K.A. Ace of Swords._ He looked suprised, then a look of gratefulness.

She smiled, got on the train, sat by a window in the back, and started to sing. " When Rome's in ruins, we are the lions, free of the colosseums. In poisoned places, we are anti-venom, we're the beginning of the end. Tonight the foxes hunt the hounds, it's all over now before it has begun, we've already won. We are wild, ...we are like... young volcanoes..". She looked at the clock _' A nap wouldn't hurt...'_, she got adjusted, chuckled, and whispered " ... young volcanoes...".


	2. Chapter 2

...Interesting..

She was pissed. The train had taken her two towns away from Central. Some lady woke her up telling her to get off and then she realized she was nowhere near Central.

She had to get a new ticket, got in a full train car, took the last seat, and realized she was hungry. After getting her Tiramisu and eating it, she went back to seat only to find a strange pair sitting in her seat. A giant metal suit and a short guy " What the hell are you doing in my seat.". The boy looked at her in irritation " Your seat? We were here first!" " NO. I went to get a little bit of lunch from the food car, and I come back to see you two.".

That's when Abby noticed the silver watch on his belt loop. She frowned and looked at him in curiosity, then at the suit of Armour. His eyes told her everything she needed to know. " What happened to him?". The suit tensed " How could you tell?", " Well not everybody has glowing red eyes... and a blood seal.". She was surprised at how high his voice was " You... in the red coat go sit next to him.", " Why?", " Just do it.".

She sat across from them and looked at them " Who are you two?". The suit seemed to smile " I'm Alphonse, but you can call me Al, and this is my brother Edward, call him Ed for short,". Ed tensed at the word 'short', " he's the Fullmetal Alchemist.". She inspected them for a moment, she had this feeling when she looked at them.

She took out her cards and split them in half giving each brother their own stack " Here, shuffle these please, don't ask why, just do it.", they looked at each other in confusion, but did it anyway. They handed her back the stacks after they finished. She took them and shuffled them together. She placed the first card on the middle of her lap, second to the left, and the third to the right.

" Present,", she flipped the middle card, the octopus, _Eight of Shells A.K.A. Eight of Cups_. " well,... you two are definitely on a quest, ... god that sounded corny.". " Past,", she flipped the left card, the dog, _Ten of Fossils A.K.A. Ten of Pentacles_, but the card was upside-down. " family issues were involved in the past, a very big one from what I can tell.", the boys flinched. " Future", they leaned in as she slowly flipped the last card, the whale, _The All-Encompassing A.K.A. The World_. They looked at her hesitantly, she looked at them with a calm expression " Everything will turn out alright.".

They physically melted into their seat, she laughed slightly _'...Interesting..'_


End file.
